In All But Name
by Danibat
Summary: Jim & Bones have been together forever. They finish each other's sentences, remind each other of appointments, share the most intimate details of their lives. The catch: they are still just friends. One of them realizes this is more than just friendship.


**Prompt: **Written for **space_married. **For Other prompt #(23) Jim and Bones have been together forever. They are so married it is not funny yet they are not married. They finish each other's sentences, remind each other of various appointments, share the most intimate details of their lives with each other. The catch is that they are still just friends. One of them realizes that this is more than just friendship and sets about wooing the other. Ends with them actually getting married and the porn commences.

**Notes/Disclaimer: **I don't own them or Star Trek. I just like to see them all bendy. I promise to return them in one piece.

* * *

><p>He couldn't count the number of times Bones and he had ended up spending the night sharing the bed after a stressful day, with a couple of drinks at the end to unwind. They had the routine down pat. When the alarm rang Bones would roll over and hit it to get just a few more minutes of sleep while he buried his face in his pillow in denial. Meanwhile, Jim would roll out of bed, pad into the bathroom and quickly clean-up. When he was done, if Bones wasn't up, he would coax his friend up, from a safe distance.<p>

This morning looked to be a difficult one. Bones had stopped by late last night, after a few emergency surgeries where he had repaired nerve damage several crew members had received from an explosion in engineering.

The crisis in engineering had been headache that had kept them both hopping all day.

"Bones, up and at 'em. Time for the most important meal of the day."

There was a muffled growl from the bed. "Most important meal my ass, I fail to see how waking up unnaturally early and forcing yourself to eat helps anything. It's more like a recipe for indigestion."

Jim laughed. "You're a Doctor, are you telling me it's unhealthy to eat regularly?" He teased, playing with a familiar argument.

"Damnit Jim!" Bones said unburying his head; he sat up to scowl at Jim. "You know that's not what I meant. You even think about skipping out on meals and I'll hypo you so fast with a vit-vax it'll make your head spin."

"Yeah, yeah. Proper nutrition is important, blah, blah, blah. You just like jabbing me with hard things."

Bones groaned. "It's too early for me to deal with you and your innuendo."

"Can't handle me old man?"

Bones snorted. "You wish." And with that he rolled out of the bed to start padding towards the bathroom to clean-up.

"I already took out a clean uniform for you. It's hanging next to the shower."

Bones flopped his hand in a wave of thanks.

"And don't forget you're supposed to have that conference call with 'Fleet medical today about the treatment regiment on Pavlovan Pox." Jim called to him.

Bones stuck his head around the door frame, mouth foamy with toothpaste. "I'f mem'br."

Jim finished dressing and sat down on the couch with a couple PADDs of paperwork.

A few minutes later Bones walked out of the bathroom and pulled a blue shirt over his freshly cleaned torso.

"I need to grab some things out of my quarters, and then I have to check in with sickbay so I don't think I'll be able to join you for breakfast. How's lunch sound?"

Jim raised a hand in a jaunty wave which he knew Bones would understand meant 'Lunch sounds good to me.'

He could see Bones nod, even as he fake huffed at Jim's idea of communication. The door hissed shut behind him.

He looked at the chronometer. He wanted to get a few more of these things signed off on before he headed out for breakfast.

As he signed the approval for a change of status in Lieutenant Markl and Lieutenant Ripley's relationship, to allow the final adjustments on their marriage, his mind wandered to the couple and how well they suited each other. They had started out as good friends, and then one day realized that it was time to take a leap of faith and become something more. Now the two were practically inseparable. That wasn't to say that they lived in each other's pockets, but they were so compatible that they worked together like a well oiled machine.

Markl was playful and bright, and balanced Ripley's stoic, sometimes grumpy, demeanor. Often they reminded Jim of Bones and himself. It's not like Jim didn't know that half the crew thought they were in a secret relationship. Bones and he had often laughed about it over drinks. It wasn't like he couldn't see it. Bones and he were practically married.

In fact they got on better than most married couples Jim actually knew.

'Oh my god.' Jim thought. The PADD slipped from his fingers and clattered to the floor.

* * *

><p>Jim was so shocked by his sudden epiphany that he actually did miss breakfast.<p>

He couldn't believe he'd never realized it before. He was in love with Bones; wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He'd known that on some superficial level. Bones was his best friend, his confidant and co-conspirator when it came to teasing Spock and Uhura. His drinking buddy. But he'd never realized that Bones was his everything.

But how was he supposed to make Bones realize it too?

Jim went through his day on autopilot. As luck would have it, they were on their way to Risa for shore leave and the day was just spent traveling, which left a lot of time for introspection.

He found himself thinking back over moments that he saw in a whole new light.

He'd always found Bones attractive. There had been many occasions where he'd caught himself staring at that ass and imagining…well. And he knew Bones looked as well. He'd get this look in his eyes that always made Jim's breath catch. Damnit there it was again. Seriously how was it he'd missed it all these years? The fact that they woke up in bed together more times than they didn't should have been a giant flashing sign.

And just thinking back on those mornings they'd woke up curled around each other…Jim knew that it should have been awkward to find their legs twined and their hardness' throbbing against thighs or hips. But it never was awkward. Not once. It was comfortable, comforting, and hot as hell. Heaven knows Jim had had some of the hardest orgasms of his life with just his hand for stimulation on certain mornings. Damnit he really was clueless! And moronic for having thought about those mornings while he sat on the bridge, 'cause as a result he had a pressing and embarrassing problem.

He shifted in his chair to relieve a bit of the throbbing pressure and tried to formulate a plan of action. How the hell was he supposed to convince Bones that a change in their relationship was worth taking a chance on? It wasn't even that big of a change. The biggest difference would be the sex, and, having remembered some mornings where Jim had woken to find a sleepy Bones rocking against him and moaning with the friction, Jim couldn't see where there could be any objections. Crap, thinking of a panting and moaning Bones had not helped his condition.

Jim shifted again and looked at the nearest chronometer. 3 more hours in Beta shift. Fuuuck. Talk about torture. He needed a plan.

Three hours later he wasn't any closer to knowing what he would do.

* * *

><p>Bones found him at the end of shift on the observation deck.<p>

"Damnit Jim, I heard you're skipping meals again."

Jim smiled at the reflection in the window. That was his Bones, taking care of him and worrying about him in equal measure.

"Meal, it was one meal. And it was an accident. It doesn't mean anything." Jim said as he tried to cut off a tirade and reassure Bones.

Bones started monitoring his eating habits after he realized Jim would often forget to eat if he was distracted. It hadn't been too big of a deal until a series of harrowing missions in a row caused it to build up a bit too much, and he had ended up having a hard time recovering from a close call due to his weakened immune system. At the time, Bones had forced a confession out of him. Jim still didn't think that was particularly fair since Jim hadn't been in full command of all his faculties, not that he'd ever say such a thing to Bones.

Bones kept a pretty close watch on how well Jim ate now. He even had spies he didn't think Jim knew about, that were in the mess and in engineering, charged with monitoring his replicator and his other daily consumption habits.

"It wasn't just one meal. You skipped lunch too. Privet went into labor early and I was forced to stay to monitor things. And I know that since I wasn't there to drag you down to eat you just sat there all shift. I don't have to monitor your eating habits again do I?" He asked as he came up to stand behind Jim as he stared out at the blanket of stars.

Now was as good an opportunity as any. He gathered his courage.

"Hey Bones." Jim said softly, not answering Bones' question directly. "What if…" He trailed off.

"If..?"

Jim turned away from the window to look into his friend's eyes.

"What if I charged you with monitoring my eating habits daily...on a personal level?"

Bones stilled at the serious look in Jim's eyes; his arms dropped from where they were crossed over his chest to lay down at his sides. "What are you asking Jim?"

Jim crowded into his personal space. "Bones, I…" he took a deep breath.

Why couldn't now be one of those times when they could practically read each other's minds? He had no idea how Bones would react to him asking this. He took another deep breath and opened his mouth.

"Yes."

His mouth snapped shut. "What?"

"I said yes you idiot. It's about time you realized it." And with that Bones leaned forward and sealed his lips across Jim's.

The kiss was warm, and soft, and achingly tender. When they parted, Bones slid his hands through Jim's hair and smiled at his stunned expression. "Been waiting for you to ask."

"You have? You've known? Then why didn't you…?" Jim sputtered.

"Didn't want to ruin anything, wanted to let you find it out in your own time, I was afraid of rushing you."

"Rushing…I…how long?" Damnit he needed to stop stuttering. Jim thought.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes…no…I don't know. Should it?"

Bones sealed their lips again, licking a wet line across Jim's lips then pulling back to ask "Should it?"

Jim answered him by pulling his head down. He plunged his tongue into Bones' mouth. They nipped and sucked at each other's mouths as they surged together into a solid line. When they were finally forced to separate a bit to breathe, they laid their foreheads together and panted.

Bones pressed a kiss to the underside of Jim's jaw while he mumbled, "I think we should take this back to our rooms to avoid making a spectacle."

"Good idea, _great _idea. Let's go." Jim said and grabbed Bones' wrist to set off for his quarters.

The moment they were closed up in private they plastered themselves together again.

"God we should have been doing this ages ago." Jim moaned as he sucked on a spot under Bones' ear that made him gasp and thrust his hips forward.

Jim grasped the bottom of Bones' shirt and pulled it up and off.

"You're telling me. I've been thinking about this for ages. Wooing you is hard work, you stubborn bastard." Bones growled in reply.

He brought his hands up under Jim's shirt to scratch his nails over Jim's nipples which resulted in a full body shudder.

"Oh shit!"

Bones met Jim's eyes, and Jim could see how large his pupils were blown. He gave Jim a look that smoldered even as he took a step back, chest heaving.

When he spoke his voice was lower than Jim had ever heard it and throaty. "Naked, bed, now."

Jim rushed to comply, he almost tripped as he pulled his pants off and tried to stumble over to the bed at the same time.

Bones marched up to where Jim stashed his lube and grabbed the open container, he shed clothes as he went.

Within moments he joined Jim naked on the bed. At the first press of bare flesh on bare flesh they both groaned.

Jim started sucking bruising kisses on Bones' neck and shoulders as Bones fumbled with the bottle of lube. Jim panted and bucked his hips up. "Hurry Bones."

Bones' eyes rolled up into his head for a moment before he panted back. "I'm trying to hurry. I'm a doctor, not a magician."

He gave a grunt of triumph when he finally popped the lid open and began coating his fingers.

"Thought you doctors were supposed to be good at this stuff." Jim huffed into his ear.

Bones gave a wicked grin. "Doctors are good at this stuff. It just so happens I'm brilliant at this stuff." And with that he carefully slid one slick finger into Jim, hitting his prostate with uncanny accuracy.

Jim arched up off the bed at the white hot pleasure. "Unnn!"

"Hmm" Bones hummed happily. He plunged his fingers in and stretched Jim hitting that spot with each pass in and out.

Jim was writhing at the ministrations.

Bones brought his lips and tongue down on the skin under Jim's ear and mouthed as he growled "So beautiful like this. So hot. Twisting on my fingers just begging for me."

"Yes! God yes. Please Bones." Jim whined

"Wanted this so long. Wanted you. Gonna be so good Jim. So tight. Think you're ready?"

"Ready, so ready, need you Bones, need this. Please in me, please." Jim begged and then keened as Bones removed his fingers to reach down and coat his cock.

He placed Jim's legs over his shoulder's, lined himself up, and pushed in until they were flush together.

He waited a moment for Jim to adjust. Jim opened his mouth to protest, but what came out was a grunt as Bones slammed forward.

He set a fast and brutal pace. Bones surged forward again and again. And god, it felt fantastic, primal and wet. Bones moaned and leaned his weight forward on his arms changing the angle of his thrusts and it caused him to hit Jim's prostate repeatedly.

Jim howled and found himself grunting, as he moved to meet each thrust it left bursts of white that flashed across his vision.

Bones brought their faces together in a wet and sloppy kiss.

Peeling their lips apart he panted "God Jim, yes, so good, so close. Touch yourself. So close."

Jim didn't need to be told twice, and it only took a few passes of his hand before white completely overtook his vision and he felt his body clench.

Bones groaned heavily and thrust deep and short three times in his release. Then he collapsed on Jim, their sweat and Jim's semen mixing between them.

* * *

><p>As they were catching their breath, and letting the world spin back into focus, Jim said what was on his mind.<p>

"So we're getting married right?"

Bones huffed into his neck. "You want to discuss that now?"

"Well, we are scheduled to reach Risa for shore leave tomorrow. Not to mention all the family we need is right here. And I think 3 weeks on Risa would make for a perfect honeymoon. Besides we've got a lot of time to make up for."

"Shut up and sleep you idiot." Bones grumbled and wrapped an arm around Jim's waist to pull him closer.

Jim relented, knowing there was plenty of time to drive Bones crazy with wedding plans bright and early tomorrow.

"Your idiot." He teased.

Bones simply pressed a kiss into the back of his neck.

* * *

><p>They were married on the second day of shore leave in front of the command crew and all of medical. It wasn't anything fancy, that wasn't something they needed or wanted. Instead it was a traditional version of the terran wedding ceremony, shortened "to remove all those useless and antiquated fripperies" as Bones put it.<p>

"There's no way in hell I'm promising to obey you, and the day you actually consent to obey anyone is the day I become Admiral Pike's new pet Shih Tzu, pink bow and all."

-Fin-

* * *

><p>AN: As always, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.<p> 


End file.
